The curved surface television is a television whose display screen has a certain radian after being processed. The display screen of the curved surface television bends towards the user direction to form an enclosing angle, which can provide a wider visual field and a more realistic viewing effect for the user.
The current television manufacturer, when manufacturing curved surface televisions, would change the physical properties of the flat display pane and enable the planar display panel to bend so as to manufacture a bended display panel, then assemble the bended display panel on the television module to form a curved surface television.
However, after the display panel is bended, its curvature will be fixed. Once the curved surface television is manufactured, the curvature of the curved surface television will also be fixed. The curved surface television cannot realize automatic bending and cannot meet the user's requirement of adjusting the curvature, which has strong limitations.